Bed Sheets and Blankets
by Seductive Venus
Summary: It's the most important talk of all: Pink or blue? Watch how Sasuke and Sakura settles their worst argument yet!


Title: Bed Sheets and Blankets

Author: Dark-Hooded Eriol the Magician

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura

Theme: 4. Conflict

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Thank you, 20blankets in LJ, for giving me so much inspiration.

"We'll use the pink blanket and pink bed sheets," Uchiha Sakura insisted as she opened the cabinet door. She searched the neat piles of blankets, pillowcases and curtains that were stored inside. "I don't want to see blue anymore."

"But it's just too... girly," Uchiha Sasuke said as he watched his wife. "I refuse to sleep on a pink bed."

Green eyes flashed at him. She looked very annoyed. When she placed her hands on her hips, he knew that he was in trouble.

"Then you should sleep on the couch," Sakura suggested sweetly.

She hated the first day of the month. It was time to change the sheets and to wash them. It also meant that it was another cause to start arguing with her husband about important things, such as deciding on what color scheme to use for their bed.

Sasuke almost always won. She was getting tired of blues and whites. It was not that she hated her husband's favorite colors. It was just that she was tired of seeing the same colors in the hospital that she worked in and she wasn't keen on seeing it at home again.

He only wins because he sabotages my better bed sheets, Sakura grumbled inside her mind. He had folded his arms across his chest and stood authoritatively. She knew that stance. Sasuke was getting ready for a big argument.

"Don't you dare suggest that," Sasuke said coolly. He gave her an intense stare. She ought to buckle down.

Sakura returned his killer stare with one of her own. "How dare I? Well, if I might remind you Mr. Uchiha, you owe me the cleanliness and order of our bedroom. Who gets stuck with the laundry? Who gets rid of the dust and does the chores? I do! I have more authority over the house."

She gasped when she realized that he was right in front of her. Sakura suddenly hated her husband's quick reflexes. She decided to stand on her ground. He was not going to win this.

Sasuke gave her an appraising stare. She was a very strong woman. Tsunade-sama had taught her a lot of techniques that maximized the strength that lay inside her body. She was so strong she could smash walls and break floors. He hated the fact that she can crush his skull without breaking a sweat.

He was still a man and he ought to show who the boss was.

"More... authority?" he said with a smirk.

Sakura nodded and lifted up her chin defiantly. I'm not afraid of you, she thought as she wondered what he was going to do. This was the first time that she fought passionately for her right to choose the color of the bed sheets.

"I have authority over my wife," Sasuke said importantly.

"That was in your time which was around the time of the macho dinosaurs," Sakura laughed at him. Her green eyes widened when she realized that he'd cupped both of her cheeks and kissed her open mouth. She felt her insides turn into jelly. Sasuke just won the award for best kisser.

"What macho dinosaurs?" Sasuke said huskily.

"You're not a dinosaur but you're definitely macho," Sakura purred. She batted her eyelashes. He felt fired up.

Without another word, he carried her to the bed. They didn't care if the bed was still bare. What mattered was here and now. Sakura forgot about who was winning what.

They reached a compromise later which satisfied them both. Sasuke got his blue bed sheets but Sakura got the pink quilt and blanket to cover them both. It was a lovely combination. Sasuke said that it was helping him get in touch with his feminine side. Sakura had to pin him down on the bed to remind him that he was a man.

They both had to admit that they settle arguments differently in the Uchiha household. They also established the fact that they fought about the silliest things, including the color of bed sheets and who wore the pants in this relationship.


End file.
